The present invention relates a switching circuit. In particular, the present invention relates to a switching circuit comprising a switch which on activation discharges a capacitance.
Typically, a switching circuit utilises a switch to complete an electrical circuit. When the switch is closed the circuit is closed and when the switch is open the circuit is open. One disadvantage of such a switch is that power is dissipated while the switch remains closed.
It would be desirable to provide a switching circuit which consumes less power.